films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Trying Game
The Trying Game is the 11th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Contents https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/The_Trying_Game# hide #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia/Goofs #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Felt Friends *Pigs *Baby Bear *Spider *Spider's Dad *Ladybug *Mosquito *Caterpillar *Butterfly *Dragonfly *Bird *Worm *Tadpole *Frog *Grasshopper *Newt *Fish Summary Steve and Blue try out new things. Recap Steve invites the viewers inside the house to try their best in the hopes of learning something, or getting even better at something we already know how to do. With Blue's encouragement, Steve takes up juggling, he starts with one ball, then two and three. We help Tickety to tell what time it is by associating times with familiar objects and rituals. In Storybook Forest, we find Baby Bear. We also help young animals find their parents, noting that some animals change forms as they grow up. Blue learns to ride a bike. Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time Steve and Blue go to Storybook Land. **The first time was in Blue's Story Time. *The felt frame has felt friends trying jumprope. *This is the first episode where Steve and Blue skidoo outside. *This was the second time a clue was found when Steve skidooed in something, **The first being Blue's Favorite Song. **It is the second time time the second clue is found in a skidoo location. The first was Blue's Favorite Song. Usually it's the third clue found. *Blue does something similar to riding something in What's New, Blue?, but instead of riding a bike, she tries to ride roller skates. *Steve dances like Elvis at the beginning of the Mailtime song. *A basket is kind of like the second clue of the Season 5 premiere episode Can You Help?. *This is the second episode where a basket is a clue. The first being Blue Goes to the Beach. The only difference between the two is in that episode the basket was the first clue where as this episode and Can You Help? the basket is the second clue. *A letter is small like the episode Pretend Time. *In the US Version, Mailbox and Tickety Tock did not appear during the theme song. **Same with A Snowy Day. *In the UK Version, Mailbox and Tickety Tock appeared during the theme song. *When Steve says "The Mail's here!!", he uses his voice pitch from Snack Time in his voice from the earlier episode Pretend Time. *This was the ninth episode to use the Notebook phrase from Mailbox's Birthday. *When Steve says "Yes! Yes!" after getting rid of the Pawprint, his voice was taken from the episode Blue's Favorite Song, but it's low pitched. *This is the third episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. *This is the first time where both of the last two clues are found outside. Gallery https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_001.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_002.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:1159188325_f.jpg From the Portugal Dub. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_003.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:1158954659_f.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_004.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Blue3.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_005.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_006.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_007.jpg Horn https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Horn.PNG https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_008.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_009.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_010.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_011.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Blues-clues-series-1-episode-10.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_012.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_013.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_014.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Hqdefault.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_015.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:MAIL!!_33.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Mailtime,_The_Trying_Game Post Time Season 1 Trying Game https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_016.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_017.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_018.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_019.jpg Basket https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_020.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_021.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_022.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_023.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_024.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_025.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_026.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_027.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_028.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_029.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_030.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_031.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_032.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_033.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_034.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_035.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_036.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_037.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_038.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_039.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_040.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_041.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_042.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_043.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_044.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_045.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_046.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_047.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_048.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_050.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_051.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_052.jpg Wheel https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_053.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_054.jpg Put The Wheels In The Bakset and then honk the horn. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_055.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_056.jpg Does it look like Steve's doing the Night Fever Dance? https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_057.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_058.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_059.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Trying_Game_060.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Frogs.png Add a photo to this gallery Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/f5988209-8e7f-447c-b87c-fb03986bcdff Snack Time What Time is it For Blue? Mailbox's Birthday Blue's Story Time What Does Blue Need? Blue's Favorite Song Adventures in Art Blue Goes to the Beach Pretend Time A Snowy Day The Trying Game Blue Wants to Play a Game! The Grow Show! Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! }} Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 1 Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Incorrect Answers